The truth comes out
by Passionate-Sweetharte
Summary: How does Ethan find out and how does he react... ET story My first Fan Fic I am not offiliated with Passions and I don't own any of the characters... COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

"Just admit it! I heard you and your mother talking about it. You call me a manipulative bitch! You and your mother were the ones behind Ethan's true parentage coming out in the tabloids. You also faked your pregnancy just to get Ethan to marry you because you knew he was going to propose to me. You couldn't stand the thought that he wanted to marry me and not you." Ethan heard as he was getting ready to enter he room.  
Just as he was getting ready to open the door he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his wife's voice reply," Oh just get over it! You need to get it through your head that I won; I am the one with his ring on my finger. Not you! Ethan never needs to know that there never was a baby to." Her voiced trailed off as she saw her husband standing in the doorway.  
"Would you please leave my WIFE and I alone? I need to talk to her."  
"Of course, if you need anything."  
As soon as the door closed, "You knew. You knew and never told me. How could you Gwen? You know how important honesty is to me. You stood there and watched me blame Theresa and said nothing. Oh my God! You stood there and watched me grieve for a child that never existed. Hell, you "grieved" with me! I am through Gwen! I am divorcing you." "No!" Ethan heard from behind him. He turned to see Rebecca and Ivy.  
"I think you might change your mind Mother. You see, these two manipulative bitches" which got a collective gasp from all three. "Were the ones that told the tabloid. And Gwen faked her pregnancy."  
"Why you BITCH!" exclaimed Ivy.  
"Who are you calling a bitch? It was your idea for the pregnancy."  
"Is that true Mother?" Ethan asked, hoping that it was a lie. When Ivy didn't answer Ethan said, "Don't lie to me mother. You lied long enough when you kept the truth that Sam is really my father."  
"Yes, Ethan, it was my idea. But I was just trying to protect you." Ivy replied.  
"Like you were trying to protect me all those years by saying that Julian was my father?"  
"You don't understand! You deserve better then that gold digging tramp, Theresa."  
"Mother, do not go there. First off, she still loves me even though I am NOT a Crane. You, however, never loved Julian and you married him. Second of all, NEVER call Theresa that. I love her! And once I am divorced from Gwen, I am going to marry her. She is who I should have married in the first place. Hell, she is the one I WAS going to marry before Gwen told me she was "pregnant". Ethan said then turned and walked away. As he closed the door behind him he heard Gwen wailing, "Ethan, no! You can't leave me!" 


	2. Aftermath

Walking along the pier, looking at the cold, choppy, water, Ethan wondered to himself, "How could I not have known that Gwen never really was pregnant? Why didn't I follow my heart and instincts? I need to go talk to Sheridan."  
When a much disheveled Luis answered the door Ethan asked, "Did I interrupt something?"  
"No you didn't. Are you okay Ethan. You look like the world is falling down around your head."  
"Actually Luis, I kind of feel that it is. Can I talk to you and Sheridan?"  
"Sure man. Come on in. I'll go get her. Can I get you something to drink?" Luis said.  
"No thanks. I don't think I can stomach anything right now."  
Luis came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and Sheridan.  
"What's going on Ethan? Is everything okay?" Sheridan asked with concern in her voice.  
"I feel like my world is crashing around my head. I just found that my whole life with Gwen has been a lie. She and Rebecca were behind the whole tabloid thing and that she was never really pregnant. And My mother was the one to come up with the idea."  
"Damn man, when did all of this happen?" Luis asked.  
"I was coming home and I heard Theresa. She and Gwen were arguing and Theresa was saying how she knew what Gwen had done. I didn't know what Theresa was thinking when I heard Gwen basically admitting it. And when I told my mother what I had learned, I found out that the faked pregnancy was her idea." Ethan finished with a sigh.  
"What are you going to do? I know how you feel about honesty and marriage." Sheridan asked.  
"I am going to divorce Gwen. I really don't see any other way. She lied to me in the worst way possible. And what also bugs me is that before Gwen told me she was pregnant, I was going to ask Theresa to marry me. I feel like a fool. I have wasted time. But I also know that I have to wait until the divorce is final to make any move towards Theresa."  
"That is true. It wouldn't be fair to you or Theresa to start anything when you aren't really free to. I think it might be wise to wait a bit after the divorce too Ethan." Sheridan said with a half smile. "I don't think that Pilar or Luis here would be very happy with you otherwise."  
"I just think it is the proper thing to do Ethan. I mean, I know you love my sister, but you need to give it time in between and make sure that this is what you want."  
"Sheridan, I don't want to impose."  
"Yes, you can stay in the spare for as long as you need Ethan."  
"Thank you. I will be out as soon as possible. I am going to go look for an apartment tomorrow morning. Right now though I need to get some sleep." He said with a small smile and a yawn.  
They said good night and went there ways. Ethan went to the spare bedroom and Luis and Sheridan to their bedroom.  
"I can't believe what is going on. Poor Ethan, to have Gwen lie to him about being pregnant. And to find out that the woman you married is the one that sent your true parentage to a TABLOID. I never would have thought that Gwen was capable of anything like that."  
"I know Sweetheart. It is hard to believe that anyone could be so cruel. Ethan must be torn inside. He grieved for that baby and now to find out that there never was a baby. I know that part of him loved Gwen too. Though I think we should get some sleep. We have more to think about then us." Luis said as he gently laid his hand on Sheridan's abdomen. 


	3. Are You A Daddy?

"You can't do this Ethan. I love you." Gwen was pleadingly.  
"You lied to me and now you expect me to just smile and say let's just forget it happened? You made me think that Theresa had betrayed me."  
"She did betray you. She knew that Sam was your father and never said anything."  
"But she didn't let me know by putting it in the tabloid. And she certainly didn't lie to me about being pregnant. She didn't watch me mourn for a baby that never existed and say NOTHING. You did. How could you? What kind of monster are you? I am leaving. I just came by to get some of my stuff. I will have someone else come for the rest of it." Ethan said as he grabbed his overnight bag and walked out the door.  
This can't be happening. I can not and will not lose Ethan to that bitch. I have to call my mom and see what she thinks I should do. I am not going to let him go that easily.  
Gwen walks over to the phone and dials the familiar number of her mother's cell phone.  
"Mom, what am I going to do? I will not lose him to her. I refuse to. But he is so upset that he doesn't see that what we did was a favor to him. All Theresa would have done is lie to him and hurt him."  
On the other end Rebecca is thinking. "I have an idea Gwennie." She said.  
  
Alone on the dock, Ethan is thinking. Unaware that someone is watching him.  
"I can't believe that Theresa loves you. But that is all about to change. She will be mine." And then the figure walked away, never being noticed by Ethan.  
"I guess that I should start looking for an apartment. I can't stay with Luis and Sheridan. Especially since all I will want to do is pull Theresa into my arms and make love to her." And he walks off to look for a place to live.  
  
"I wonder how Ethan is doing. He was so upset yesterday when I left. But I should leave him be. If he wants to be with me then he will come in his own time."  
"Hey there Theresa. How is everything Little Ethan?"  
"Oh Hi Fox. He is fine. He is with Mamma. Thank you for helping me get him back. He is my life."  
"I know. I did it for him too. The thought of Julian and Rebecca raising him. The poor kid would have wound up in therapy for life."  
"I am just glad to have him back. So how are you doing? Getting any closer to getting your lady love?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
"I think I might be getting a little closer. At least I know that she knows that I do exist. I guess that is a start right?"  
"Of course it is. So when do when find out who she is?" Theresa asked.  
"All in good time. But anyways, I saw you standing here and thought I would ask if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee or something."  
"Actually, I thought that I would go see Luis. But maybe later or another time?"  
"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later I guess" Fox said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. And then watched her walk away.  
  
A little bit later Theresa was knocking on the cottage door.  
"I hope someone is home. I guess I should have called first." She thought as the door was being opened. Her eyes grew huge as she saw the one man she had ever loved, Ethan.  
"Um, is Luis here by any chance?" She said as she thought about how much she loved him.  
"Actually no, he and Sheridan went to the doctors. Would you like to come in? They should be back shortly." Ethan said and instantly regretting it thinking of being alone with Theresa.  
"Sure. Is everything all right? With Luis and Sheridan I mean?"  
"I guess. They just said that Sheridan had a doctor's appointment and that they would be back shortly." He said as he closed the door after Theresa come inside. "God she smells so sweet. And her eyes." his thought was cut short when he realized that she was saying something.  
". About the thing with Gwen. How are you doing after that? You didn't look very good when I left."  
"I am divorcing her. I can not be with someone that lies to me."  
"I am so sorry Ethan. Maybe I should get going. I need to." She was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Yes? Oh no, when? I will be right there."  
"What's wrong Theresa?"  
"It is Little Ethan. He was hit by a car. Mamma says that he lost a lot of blood and the EMTs are not sure if he will make it. I have to go."  
"Let me go with you. I will call Julian for you." Ethan said as the headed out the door.  
  
"Mamma where is he?" Theresa asked as soon as she saw Pilar.  
"Mejia! Eve is in with him now. I am not sure how it happened. I went to answer the phone."  
"It is ok Mamma. It was a mistake. I just hope he will be alright." Theresa trailed off as Eve come out from behind a curtain. "Eve, how is he?"  
"Well, I am not sure. We have to get some more blood in him. And we don't have it here."  
"My am A positive and he is AB positive." Theresa said.  
"Then we need Julian here. Has he been notified?"  
"Yeah, I called him on the way over here." Ethan relied, being noticed for the first time by Eve.  
"Good." Eve said just as Julian walked in.  
"Julian we need you to donate some blood. If little Ethan doesn't get it soon it won't make it. And with Theresa being A positive and Little Ethan being AB positive, the blood has to come from you."  
"Wait a minute Eve, I am O positive."Julian said, being a bit confused.  
"But I am AB positive." 


	4. Results Are In

"Come on Ethan. We can ask questions later." Eve said as she grabbed Ethan's arm and lead him to the room next to Little Ethan's.  
  
"I don't understand Theresa. How can he be my son and a completely different blood type than me?" Julian asked in complete confusion.  
"Julian, I get the feeling that I am going to be getting the best news of my life today. News that tells me that Little Ethan is not your son, but Ethan's. This would mean that you have NO claim to him. But that is not the most important thing right now. I need to be with my son." She said and walked off leaving Julian wondering if what she said was true.  
  
"We will know shortly if he is your son Ethan. Until then relax and go get yourself a juice or something. I will let you know when I get the results." Eve said and left the room to give the young boy the blood that his body so desperately needed and to let Ethan take in everything that had happened.  
  
"Theresa, why don't you go check on Ethan for me. He looked like he was in shock." Eve said trying to get Theresa to leave the room. She didn't need her getting anymore upset.  
"Okay Eve. You will let me know if there is any change right?" She said.  
"Yes, I will also let you know when the results if the DNA tests come back. I thought you would want me to run one.  
"Yes, thank you Eve. I do want to know." Theresa said distractedly. And left to go see Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, how are you? Thank you so much. You being here has saved my son."  
"Theresa, he could be OUR son. What I don't understand is how could this be possible?"  
"I never got a paternity test done. I just assumed that he was Julian's. I thought with my due date and everything that he couldn't be yours. There was like two or three weeks between the time we made love on the beach and I went to Bermuda. I am so sorry Ethan."  
"It is okay. We all make mistakes. Look at Gwen. I never should have married her. And deep down I knew that. It is just when she told me that she was pregnant I felt that I had to do the right thing and marry her. But what's done is done." Ethan said with a sigh.  
  
A few hours had passed. Ethan and Theresa were sitting with Little Ethan. Julian was in the waiting room. He didn't care about the boy; he just wanted to know if he was in fact his father. Miguel, Luis, Sheridan, Whitney, Fox, Chad, Kay, and Tabitha had gotten there by this time.  
They all turned as they saw Eve. She just walked past everyone with a smile on her face and into the room where Little Ethan was.  
Ethan and Theresa, I have the results of the paternity test."  
Why don't we go out into the waiting room? I am sure everyone wants to know and this way we aren't asked a hundred times." Theresa said, hoping that the papers in Eve's hand said that Ethan was the father.  
"Ethan?" Eve asked, wanting to make sure it was okay with both of them.  
"Yeah, it would make it easier. And that way Julian hears it from you and knows that he isn't being lied to." He said and the three started walking out the door.  
Okay everyone, Ethan and Theresa thought that we should reveal the results to everyone here that cares about them. Ethan, congratulations, you are the father of Little Ethan." Eve said with a smile on her face. She could tell, having watched the two that they were still in love with one another.  
"Ethan, he is our son. I can not believe this is happening." Theresa said.  
"Neither can I. He wasn't supposed to make it, let alone have it found out that he is Ethan's." Gwen said. She had been standing in the hallway, hidden from view. She turned and walked away. 


	5. An Alliance

'I can't believe that Ethan is really Little Ethan's father. There is now a bond between him and Theresa. My Theresa. I can not let him have her.' Thought Fox.  
Elsewhere Gwen was on her cell phone.  
"It didn't work. Because Little Ethan lost so much blood he needed a transfusion. This led to it coming out that he is really Ethan's. What am I going to do now?" After a pause, "I hope that works. Now to set things into motion." And she hung up her phone.  
  
Ethan and Theresa sat by little Ethan's bedside.  
"Please wake up Sweetie? Mommy wants to see those wonderful eyes of yours. And I have such good news for you." She said as she held his little hand, praying that he would wake up.  
"You need to get some sleep Theresa. I will sit there with him." Ethan said looking at Theresa.  
"I can't Ethan. I have to be here when our little boy wakes up."  
"At least go get yourself some coffee or something. He is going to need you in top form when he wakes up. I promise I won't leave his side." Ethan said.  
"Okay, but please come get me if anything changes?"  
"You know I will. The first people he should see is his parents."  
With that Theresa started to walk out the door.  
"Theresa, come back. I think he is waking up.!" Ethan said excitedly.  
Theresa ran back into the room and to the side of the bed.  
"Come on Sweetheart. Wake up."  
His eyelids started to flutter. "Mommy?"  
"I'm here Honey. So is Ethan." Turning to Ethan she said, "Go get Eve please?"  
Ethan just walked out of the room. Minutes later he returned with Eve.  
"Ethan why don't you and Theresa go get some coffee? I want to check him out."  
"Okay." Turning to Little Ethan she said, "We will be right back. Eve wants to look you over. Okay?"  
As soon as they walked out of the room Theresa collapsed into Ethan's arms. "I am so glad that he is okay. I can't believe this happened; I want to find out who did this. Because when I find them, they are going to pay."  
  
"Trust me, we will find out who did this."  
  
"I heard a girl say that it was all Mommies' fault. That is she had minded her own business it never would have happened. I don't know who it was though. I'm sorry. "  
"Hey, it is okay Buddy, you didn't do anything wrong. And Mommy didn't either. But how about you get some rest so we can take you home."  
"Okay. Daddy." He reached up to hug his parents.  
They left the room to let everyone know that he was going to be ok.  
  
"I need your help Bruce. Yeah, shit has hit the roof. So make sure I can get a hold of you. Also, you can never tell anyone that I paid you to say that Julian and Theresa made love in Bermuda." Gwen then snaps her phone shut. 'Good, no one will ever know.'  
  
"Well, well, well. Little Miss Innocent Gwen isn't as innocent as we thought. And may I ask what exactly you are up to?" Fox asked walking up to her.  
"It is none of your business Fox. Why would you care anyway?"  
"Because I want Theresa. I am tired of everything always being about Ethan."  
"In other words, you want what you can't have?" Gwen said smiling.  
"If you want to put it that way."  
"What if I said that I could help you with Theresa? It might take some risk though"  
"Sure. What are you thinking?"  
  
"So the divorce will be final in 6 months. Good. Now to go buy a house."  
  
A few hours later Ethan was walking around a nice four bedroom house.  
"This will be perfect. Enough room for Little Ethan and for a couple of more children."  
  
"That is perfect. Unique just like Theresa. Now I just need the divorce to be final and everything will be as it should be."  
"That is what you think Ethan. That ring will never make onto her finger. Fox will make sure of that of that for me." Gwen said as she stood out of view. 


	6. Dinner Plans

"You will love me Theresa and be mine. Gwen will have what she wants, and so will I." Fox said as he stood outside of Theresa's house watching her read the morning paper.  
"Hey Fox!" Came a voice from behind him.  
"Oh, Whitney. How are you this fine morning?" Fox asked, hoping that she hadn't been standing there long.  
I am okay. I wanted to see hoe Little Ethan is doing. Isn't shocking to find out after all this time that he is Ethan's and not Julian's?" Whitney asked.  
"It sure is Whit. Why don't we go say hi instead of standing out here looking like we have lost our minds or something?" And he knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" came Theresa's voice form behind the door.  
"It's just me and Fox."  
"Oh, come on in guys. Boy things are nuts. Rebecca was just here saying that I lied about little Ethan's parentage to try to steal the Crane millions and that now I am trying to steal Ethan away from her Gwennie. Ethan came by to see little Ethan. It was so cute, watching them spend time together." Theresa said with a smile on her face.  
'Always Ethan isn't it? Well, not for too much longer my dear. Soon you will be mine.' Fox thought with a smirk on his face.  
"And you must be thinking of your lady love Fox." Theresa said..  
"Actually I was. I am trying to figure out when would be the right time to tell her how I feel. But enough about me. How is our little buddy?"  
"Well, he is okay, a bit shaken up and worried. Eve said that he can't play too hard for the next few weeks, but right now he doesn't really have the energy anyways. He is sleeping a lot."  
"I am so relieved that he is going to be okay. Do we have any clues as to who did this yet?" Whitney asked.  
"None, but Luis, Sam, and Ethan said they won't stop until they find out who did it. They wanted to give us police protection, but I told them that there is no need. I am sure that there will always be someone here with us asking about little Ethan and everything."  
"Well, you just be careful Theresa. I don't want anything happening to my best friend. And it sounds like the person that hit little E is a bit nuts."  
They all turned as they heard a knock at the door. Theresa went over and opened the door.  
"Ethan! Is there any news?"  
"Not yet Theresa. I just wanted to come by and see how you and my son are doing. Wow, can you believe that? My son, it just seems so natural saying that."  
"Well, we better get going. Right Fox?" Whitney said.  
"Um, yeah, sure. See you later Theresa. Give Little E and hug and tell him he better hurry up and get better, I need someone to play catch with." He said trying to ruffle Ethan's feathers.  
"Sure Fox. I'm sure it would enjoy that." Theresa said, oblivious to the looks passing between Ethan and fox.  
Whitney and Fox left.  
"Well, I guess I better get going soon myself." 'Because if I don't I won't be able to control myself.'  
"I guess. Little Ethan asked if I would invite you to dinner tonight. Which I think would be a good idea. It would give you two time to bond as father and son."  
"Do you think he is up for that yet Theresa? I mean he just got out of the hospital today and he seemed a nit worn out when I left earlier."  
"He has been sleeping since you left. Oh Ethan, it would mean so much to him, and also myself." Theresa said with her eyes pleading for Ethan to stay.  
"I guess I could. I'll be back in about 2 hours or so. Okay?"  
"Okay. I hope you don't mind grilled cheese and soup. Little Ethan is supposed to eat light for the next few days."  
"Sounds good to me. I'll see you soon." And he walked of the door wondering how he was going to survive being around her tonight and not touching her.  
  
"We can't allow them to bond. Then we will never get what we want. The plan must go into action as soon as possible." Fox was talking on his cell phone. 


	7. Theresa Is Missing

Fox comes in smiling since her back is turned towards him. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' He creeps up behind Theresa and puts a rag over her mouth. Seconds later she is limp in his arms.  
"Time to go my lady love. I am taking you away so you can forget about Ethan." And he carries her out to his car.  
  
"Theresa?" 'Now why would she leave the front door wide open?' "Theresa, where are you?" Worry etched in his voice. He searches the house. He only finds little Ethan asleep in his bed. "Damn it! I knew we should have put police protection on the house." He says as he pulls out his cell phone. "He Luis, this is Ethan. Theresa is missing. I came over because she invited me to dinner and when I got here the front door was wide open, she was gone. Little Ethan is here asleep in his bed." "Sure, I'll be here." He said and hung up his phone. 'Where could she be?' and he went outside looking for some sign of her. "Ethan, where are you?" Sam and Luis called out. "In back. I found a rag of some kind and some foot prints. We need to find her. I can't lose her." "It is okay son. We will find her. Let me see that rag." Ethan hands Sam the rag and Sam sniffs it. "Just as I thought. There is Chloroform on this rag. Look, there is a C on it." "Wait a minute. That is just like the C on the Crane towels. But I don't see a Crane doing any dirty work for themselves." "You wait here Ethan. Luis and I will go ever there and ask some questions." "I am going with you." Ethan said. "No, the might not say anything with you there and you should be here for your son and in case the kidnappers calls." "Ok. You are right. But keep me informed please?" "You know we will" And the headed off. Leaving Ethan worried that he would never see Theresa again. "Why would someone take Theresa? Wait a minute."  
  
"Where. Where am I?" Theresa said finally coming to. She couldn't see anything because she was blindfolded. "You are where you should be my lady love. With me and not Prince Ethan." Theresa heard from somewhere behind her. 'I know that voice. I just can't place it.' "Why are you doing this to me?" "Why? Because I know that we are meant to be. Not you and Ethan. It is fate my Sweetheart." Then she felt lips brush against hers. "My son, is he okay? I want my son." "He his with his father. I just want you."  
  
"Yeah, I have her. It is time to make your move." Fox said into his cell phone. "What do you mean; it is time to make your move? Please don't hurt Ethan or my son." Theresa said through her tears. Fox walked over and smacked Theresa. "It is always about Ethan isn't it? Ethan this and Ethan that. Well, I am tired of it. Ethan will not have you!" "Please let me go? My brother will not stop until he finds me. And neither will Eth." She felt a sting as a hand came in contact with her face again. Though this hand felt different. "Have you not gotten it through your skull that you will never have Ethan?" Came a new voice, this one female.  
  
"That is strange. Rebecca went flying out of here pretty fast after that call. Though it was probably because she learned that a new line has come out or something." "Well, at least we know that Fox is the only one that hasn't been home in a while. We should try to find him." "We should call Ethan first and let him know what is going on. He is probably worried sick." Sam said.  
  
"Oh Ethan, I am sorry to hear about little Ethan. Is he okay?" "What are you doing here Gwen? You could care less I am sure." "That's not true Ethan. While he was at the mansion I connected with him. It is his mother I don't care for. So where is the little gold digging slut anyways?" "GWEN, you better watch what you say. And like you care, she is missing. But I will find her, make no mistake of that. And when I do." Ethan said and then walked away before his anger got the better of him.  
  
"You will never find her Ethan, and you will be back in my arms were you belong." Gwen whispered, smiling. "Ethan, we think that Fox may somehow be behind this. The staff at the mansion said that he has been acting a bit strange. We are going to try to find him." Luis left the message on Ethan's cell phone. "For some reason, he isn't answering his cell Sam.  
  
"Just let me go please? I need to be with my son. He was seriously hurt recently. Someone hit him. Please?" Theresa begged her captors. "Oh shut up you little Twit. Little Ethan is going to be fine. He will be raised by his father and my Gwennie like he should have been in the first place." Suddenly the blindfold was removed for Theresa's eyes. As her eyes began to focus she saw Rebecca and Fox. "Fox, what is going on? Why are you doing this to me?" "Haven't you realized it yet? You are my lady love. You will be with me and Gwen will have her man. Everything will be as it should." Fox said. 


	8. Resuce

"Ethan, why don't you sit down for a bit. Maybe we can talk." Gwen said, pleading with him. 'I have to make him mine. I will not let that bitch have him.'  
"I am through with you Gwen. How many times am I going to have to tell you? Now leave me alone." Ethan said running his hand through his hair. "I have to find her. We are going to be a family. Her, me, and Little Ethan. Wait a minute; the cranes have that cabin off at the end of the property. Julian said no one was to ever go there. But if it was someone that is associated with the Crane's, they might have taken her there." And he headed towards the Crane estate.  
  
"I have to find a way to stop him. And I have to warn Fox. I will try to beat him there."  
  
"I will never love you Fox. My heart belongs to Ethan. Nothing will change that." Said Theresa.  
"Don't you get it Chalupa? You will never have Ethan. Soon he and my Gwennie will be together again and Fox will have you, though why he wants the likes of you is beyond me." Rebecca said with disgust in her voice.  
  
"Comer on Fox, answer your phone. I need to warn you that Ethan is on his way over there." Gwen said as she drove along. 'I should have just killed the bitch.'  
  
"My darling Theresa, you will be mine. In fact, Rebecca leave us alone. I am going to make her mine." Fox said looking lastingly at Theresa.  
  
"Sam, Luis, good I found you. I think that I might have an idea as to where Theresa is. Follow me. I have the feeling that time is of the essence." As they headed off in the direction of the cabin.  
  
"Fox, no, please don't? " Theresa cried as Fox came closer to where she was laying. "I beg you not to." "HELP!" She screamed hoping that someone would hear her.  
  
"I hear Theresa. Come on guys!" Ethan said as he started running towards the cabin.  
  
"Oh come on Sweetheart. It will be the sweetest love you have ever known." Fox said as he started to undress a sobbing Theresa.  
"Stop right there Fox." Ethan said as he burst through the door.  
"Prince Ethan. What do we owe this pleasure?" Fox asked turning toward him with a smile on his face.  
"Leave her alone Fox." He asked walking towards the bed.  
"Fox, Ethan is." Gwen stopped as she saw Ethan, Sam, and Luis.  
"What is going on? You know what never mind. "Gwen and Fox you are under arrest for kidnapping. Sam and Luis handcuffed Gwen and Fox as Ethan held a sobbing Theresa.  
"It is ok Sweetheart. I am here." Ethan said trying to calm her down.  
"Oh Ethan." Theresa said and then kissed him. 


	9. Marry Me?

Ethan and Theresa were walking up the walkway to her home.  
"Oh Ethan, I am so glad to be home. I can't believe that Fox is capable of something like that. I mean, I know he is a Crane, but he seemed so different. I just don't know." Theresa said with a sigh.  
"It is okay. He will never get near you again. I will make sure of that." He said as they walked into her house.  
"Mommy!" cried little Ethan who was sitting on the couch with Pilar.  
"Oh my sweet little angel. Mommy is so glad to see you. Were you a good boy?"  
"Yes he was. How are you doing Mejia? "  
"I am fine Mamma. Don't worry about me. I am just going to go lay down for a little bit." Theresa says and then heads off to her room.  
"Is she really okay Ethan? What happened? Who had her?"  
"Fox took her, though Gwen was in on it too. She hasn't said much about it. I think she is just trying to absorb what happened. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll stay with little Ethan and have Theresa call you when she wakes up. Okay?"  
"Alright Ethan. I do need some rest. With everything that has happened lately, I haven't been getting much sleep. But please make sure she calls me. I want to make sure she really is okay."  
"I will Pilar. And I am sure that she will be just fine."  
Ethan walks Pilar to the door. He then sits down with his son.  
"Hey Little Ethan, what do you say to me wanting to make us a real family? Do you like that?"  
Little Ethan just smiles.  
  
Ethan was putting little Ethan to bed when Theresa walked in.  
"Oh Ethan, you are still here. I was expecting to find Mamma."  
"I wanted to spend some time with this little guy. I told your mom she should go home and get some rest, but that I would have you call her when you woke up. But before you do that why don't you eat something?"  
"I probably should. Did little Ethan eat?"  
"Yeah, I made him some soup. I attempted a grilled cheese, but all I could do was burn it. What would you like to eat?" Ethan asked.  
"I was thinking of some soup. Is there any left?"  
"Yeah. I'll go warm some up for you."  
"No, that is okay. I can do it."  
"Theresa, please let me help you?"  
"I guess. Come on. I need to eat so I can call Mamma." And they headed to the kitchen.  
  
Theresa is on the phone with Pilar. "Yes Mamma. I will be keeping the doors locked. Ethan has even decided that he is going to sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow I am going to have an alarm system put in." after a few moments, "I love you too Mamma. I will talk to you in the morning." And she hung up the phone.  
"Hey Theresa, why don't I start you a warm bubble bath? It might help to relax you." Ethan asked, a plan forming in his head.  
"Okay. Though, do you think you could sit in my bedroom and talk to me while I am in there? I just don't really want to be alone right now. To think of what Fox almost did to me, it makes my skin crawl."  
"It is okay. I... Uh, he will never be near you again." 'Damn I almost blew it. I have to wait for the right moment.'  
  
"Bath's ready." Ethan called out from the bathroom.  
"Oh my god Ethan. What is all of this? It is beautiful." Theresa asked as she came into the bathroom.  
The bubble bath had rose petals in it and there were candles everywhere. There was also soft music playing from somewhere and a flute of Champaign was sitting next to the tub.  
"I just thought it would be a nice way for you to relax." Ethan said with a small grin.  
"Oh thank you Ethan."  
"I am just going to let you get in. Holler when you are in okay?"  
"Okay. Thank you so much for everything. You have been such a big help." She said as she hugged him.  
"No problem. Why don't you hop in though." Ethan said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.  
'God I can't wait. I just hop she says yes.'  
"Ethan, I am in. Would you come in here to talk to me? It would be easier to talk to you that way."  
'This is going to be torture. Knowing that she is not wearing anything and being so close to her.' He was thinking as he walked into the bathroom  
"This feels so good Ethan. Thank you. You always have been so sweet and thoughtful."  
"Don't worry about it. I am just glad that you are okay. Theresa, you mean so much to me. I know that I hurt you when I made the mistake of marrying Gwen. At the time I felt that is was the right thing to do because she had told me that she was pregnant with my child. But I wasn't following my heart because my heart and soul has always belonged to you. You Theresa are my true love and soul mate. I will try to make up for the pain I caused you for the rest of my life if you will let me. I love you more than life itself." He pulls a small red box out of his pocket and opens it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring (it is 1 ct. princess cut with a small diamond on each side, set in white gold) "Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me and becoming my wife?"  
"Ethan."  
"You mean everything to me Theresa. And I want you, me, and little Ethan to be a family."  
"I am just not sure. I mean you hurt me so badly. Can you give me some time to think about it?"  
"Of course Theresa, but will you at least wear the ring? Maybe it will help you to decide."  
"Yes, I will wear the ring. Though I have to admit, part of it is a completely selfish reason. I am going to watch Gwen's interrogation tomorrow and I am going to make sure she sees it. I want her to hurt. In fact, will you come with me?"  
"Of course I will. I want to be by your side Theresa." He softly moved a lock of her hair from her face. "Theresa, I want to make love with you." He leaned over and kissed her passionately. Not breaking the kiss, he picks her up and carries her to the bed, wear he gently lays her down.  
  
"I will not let you have him Therasita. He belongs with my Gwennie." Rebecca said as she watches what was happening in the bedroom. 


	10. Everything At Once

"I can't believe her Ethan. She is sitting there like she has done nothing wrong." Theresa said in disbelief.  
"I know. I should have known she had something to do with it though when she came to your place. She wasn't quite acting like herself."  
  
I don't know what you are talking about Sam. Why would I be in cohorts with Fox? I would have nothing to gain."  
"You know that Ethan still has felling for Theresa. It would be getting her away from him. "  
I don't think so. Ethan will come back to me in his own time. It will just take time for him to realize that what I have done is for us. That she can never make him happy."  
  
"I can't listen to this anymore." Theresa said as she walked through the door and into the interrogation room that Sam had just left.  
"Gwen, will you need to realize that what Ethan and I have is special. And I just wanted to know, you and Fox are invited to the wedding of Ethan Winthrop and yours truly, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald via satellite." She then shoves her left hand in Gwen's face, showing her the ring.  
"I don't think so Theresa. Not unless you want me to do a repeat on your precious son. Yup, I was the one that hit little Ethan. Though I hate to admit, he was supposed to wind up dead. You see Theresa; I knew that he was really Ethan's. I had paid Bruce to say that you had slept with Julian. I couldn't take the chance that you had gotten pregnant by Ethan and him marry you."  
"You vindictive BITCH!" Theresa said as she went after Gwen. Hitting her over and over again until Gwen's whole face was red with the start of bruises. "I hope you rot in hell." She said and then left the room.  
  
"Did you mean it Theresa? Will you marry me? Will you become my wife?" Ethan asked hopefully.  
"Yes Ethan. I have realized that yes, you made a mistake. But I have made mistakes too and you have forgiven me. So yes, I will become your wife" she said just as Sam and Luis entered the hallway where they were standing.  
"Um guys, what happened to Gwen? She looks like she got the crap beat out of her." Sam said, trying to not mention what they had just heard.  
"Just listen to the tape Sam. I am sure you will find it very interesting. She was the one that little Ethan. And she even admitted that she was trying to kill him because she knew that he was Ethan's. But it is all on the tape. I want to go home with my fiancé and spend time with our son." She had added the last comment for Gwen's benefit. An officer had just brought her out from the interrogation room in handcuffs.  
"You will never have him you BITCH! Do you hear me? NEVER!" Gwen was screaming as she was led off to her jail cell. 


	11. Trials

"Finally, after a month they are going to trail. I hope the jury finds them guilty."  
"Don't worry Love, they will be going away for a while. Nothing will come between us I promise." Ethan said as he wrapped his arms around Theresa. "Now let's go in."  
  
"We want to plead innocent by reason of insanity Sir." Gwen's lawyer said.  
"Your honor, we have already had a physiatrist examine Ms. Hotchkiss. And as shown in peoples exhibit A, they found her competent to stand trial."  
"I see. She stands trial counselor. Now, what are the charges again?"  
"Your Honor, Ms. Hotchkiss is charged with attempted murder on a minor, hit and run, conspiracy to kidnap Miss. Lopez-Fitzgerald, and stalking."  
"My that is a list. Okay, we will begin opening statements." The judge said looking at Gwen's attorney.  
  
"The prosecutors will try to make you believe that she committed the crimes of hit and run, attempting to murder a young boy, conspiracy to kidnap the boys mother, and stalking his father. But there is no real hard evidence of this. There is no reason my client would do this. We ask that you find my client, Ms. Gwen Hotchkiss, not guilty." He said with a flourish.  
"The defense said that there is no evidence, but there is. She tried to kill a defenseless little boy to get what she wants. She helped a man take that little boy's mother. And she stalked a man like an animal would stalk it prey. She did all of this in cold blood ladies and gentlemen. We are going to prove this without a shadow of doubt."  
  
"Would you say that doing these kinds of things is in character for the defendant Mr. Winthrop?" The Distract Attorney asked Ethan, who was sitting on the stand.  
"Yes. I just recently found out about a lot of calculus things she has done."  
"And what kind of things would that be?"  
"Objection your Honor! What does this have to do with this case?" Gwen's attorney said.  
"I am trying to establish that this kind of behavior is nothing knew for the defendant, that she can act in a vicious manner."  
"Objection overruled. Please answer the question Mr. Winthrop." The judge said.  
"She sent a letter to the tabloids and blamed someone else to try to get me back. She also faked a pregnancy for the same reason." Ethan replied.  
"That is all your honor."  
  
"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, you know Ms. Hotchkiss, yes?"  
"Yes I do. I was to plan her wedding."  
"And what happened?"  
"The groom and I fell in love. He broke off their engagement the night before the wedding."  
"And how did the defendant react?"  
"She came after me with a baseball bat." Theresa said.  
"No further questions. The prosecution rests."  
  
"Oh god Ethan. Gwen truly is a vindictive person. I can't believe that she would do these things just to get you. I mean, yes, I did my share of rotten things, but nothing compared to her."  
"I know Sweetheart. And don't worry; there is too much evidence for her not to be found guilty." Ethan said as he wrapped his arms around Theresa.  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked, looking at the jury.  
"Yes we have your honor. We the jury, find the defendant, Gwen Hotchkiss, guilty an all counts."  
"And this was unanimous?"  
"Yes your Honor."  
  
"Ms. Hotchkiss, I can't not believe anyone could be so callous and calculating. But you have proved me wrong. I hereby sentence you to 20 years in state prison, in to of which you must serve at least 15 of those years. You are ordered to have no contact in the future with the people you have committed crimes against. In fact, you must stay at least 100 yards from them. Court is adjourned." And the judge brought down his gavel.  
  
"I can't believe it is finally over. She can't come anywhere near us. Now we just have to get through Fox's trial and we can focus on our son and the wedding."  
  
"Well, one trial to go. There is no way that Fox will be found not guilty I am sure. I mean you, Sam, and Luis all saw that he had me and what is was going to do. I am just not looking forward to getting on the stand and reliving it." Theresa said looking at Ethan.  
"It is okay. I am here for you Honey. It is time to go in though. Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I will ever be." She said as she grabbed Ethan's hand and they walked into the courtroom together.  
  
"When he took of the blindfold I saw that is was Fox, I mean Mr. Crane. And then he said that I would be his." "Did anything else occur while Mr. Crane held you captive Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald?" "He, do I have to say it?" Theresa asked, embarrassed. "Unfortunately, yes. The court needs to hear exactly what happened." "He, he said he would make me his and then started ripping off my clothes. If Mr. Winthrop, Mr. Bennett, and my brother wouldn't have shown up when they did, he would have raped me." Theresa said as she broke out in tears. "That is all your honor."  
  
"And what did you seen when you entered the cabin Mr. Bennett?" "Mr. Crane was over Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Her clothes were torn and she was crying, yelling for help." "And that is how you located her correct?" "Well, Mr. Winthrop said he thought that she might be there and as we drew nearer we heard her screaming." "I have no further questions your honor."  
  
Mr. Crane, I am at a loss for words. What you did was truly evil and selfish. To take a mother from her child and to attempt to violate her, it is despicable. I hereby sentence you to 10 years in prison. And when you get out you are not allowed with in 100 yards of Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Court is adjourned." And the judge hits his gavel to the block of wood.  
  
As Fox is led away in handcuffs, he turned around to look over where Ethan and Theresa were standing and yelled, "This isn't over, not by a long shot." 


	12. Wedding Plans

Ethan and Theresa are sitting on the couch discussing wedding plans.  
"So, We will have Whitney as my maid of honor, Chad is your best man, Maria will be the flower girl, our son as the ring bear, and I still have to ask Luis and Sam about walking me down the isle. We also need to decide on when we want to get married Ethan." Theresa said as she was writing in the new planner she had gotten just for the wedding.  
"I had an idea on that. How about the most romantic day of the year?"  
"You mean Valentine's day. I love it, though I am not sure that is enough time. There is so much to do still and that only gives us 5 months. Though this does gives us our color theme, we can make the colors red and pink. In fact, why don't we go over to Luis's and Sam's so that I can ask them to walk me down the isle?"  
"Okay. And don't worry, I am sure Whitney, Sheridan, and you mother will help and we can have it all planned by then."  
  
"Sam, I have a big favor to ask you and I will understand if you say no. I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle with Luis."  
"Of course I will Theresa. It would be an honor."  
"Oh thank you Sam!" Theresa exclaimed as she threw her arms around her future father -in- law.  
  
"Luis. You have always been there for me, especially since Papa disappeared. And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking me down the isle along with Chief Bennett."  
"Theresa, you know I will. I just wish that Papa could be the one giving you way."  
"I know Luis. So do I." Theresa said wishing for the millionth time that there father was still around.  
  
Later that day Ethan and Theresa are going over the guest list.  
"I don't want my mother there. She has never supported our relationship and has done everything she can to try to stop us from being together."  
That is your decision Ethan. I do want Rebecca there though."  
"Why Sweetheart? She is as bad, if not worse than my mother."  
"I know. But I have a plan for her. She has wrought havoc in our lives for the last time." She goes on to explain what her plan is.  
  
"Oh you guys thank you for coming with me to find my wedding dress. I want to be perfect." Theresa said looking at the women that had come to help her.  
"Don't worry Theresa, I am sure we will find the perfect dress." Whitney said to her best friend. "I am so happy for you. You deserve this happiness."  
"I agree. And I am sure you will make the most gorgeous bride."  
"Luis wouldn't agree with that Sheridan, and we all know it." Theresa said.  
"Oh Mejia, I am so happy for you. I just wish your Papa could be here."  
"So do I Mamma."  
"Hey as maid of honor I say that there is no depressing talk while looking for the most gorgeous wedding gown for the best friend a girl could have. Now let's get moving. We don't have all the time in the world here girls." Whitney said with a smile on her face as they walked into a little dress shop.  
  
"I just don't know you guys. They are all so beautiful." Theresa said looking at all the dresses that were in front of her. "Why don't we work on finding dresses for Whitney and Maria?"  
"We should find your dress first. You are the most important person to dress since it is your day." Whitney said.  
"Yeah, but I need more time to think about what I want in more detail. And this way we can take care of other things that need to get done before my big day. Oh my god I am actually going to marry the man that I have loved my entire life. My dream is finally coming true."  
"I know Theresa. Isn't it wonderful? Maybe true love does conquer all." Whitney said thinking about Chad.  
  
"How about this one Whitney? It simple yet elegant." Theresa said as she held out a soft pink strapless dress that was ankle length. It had multi colored embroidery across the top.  
"That is beautiful. And it goes with the color theme." Whitney said with a smile.  
"Well go try it on while we look for a dress for Maria." Theresa said as she handed the gown to her maid of honor.  
  
"What do you think of this one for Maria, Mejia?" Pilar asked holding up a little satin pink dress that was trimmed in red lace.  
"Oh that is perfect! What size does she wear Kay?"  
"It honestly depends on what it is. Why don't I have Miguel bring her here so she can try it on?"  
"Sure. I can also get his input on my dress."  
  
"It looks even more perfect on her. Don't you think so Miguel?" Kay asked.  
"She does look like an angel. I still can't believe that she is already 3." Miguel said looking at his daughter.  
  
"Oh my God Theresa! That dress is perfect. Ethan will either just die or just opt to forgo the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon when he sees you in that dress." Miguel said as Theresa walked out of the dressing room in an ivory halter top style dress with an A-line skirt that was cathedral length train. There was also beaded embroidery along the train.  
"He better not die. I want to live a long and happy life with him." Theresa said looking at Miguel. "So you all agree this is the dress?"  
"Definitely! Yes!" were the responses she heard from the group around her.  
  
"What do you think Chad? I mean red is one of the colors." Ethan said as he looked at his refection. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red satin vest and tie. The jacket was about mid-thigh length and fit him to perfection.  
"I think it looks great man. I think that is the one." 


	13. Party Time

"I can't believe that I won't see you until tomorrow Ethan. It is going to be torture."  
"Think of it this way my love; you will be busy with your bachelorett party and then getting ready to become my wife." Ethan said as he put he arms around his bride -to- be.  
"I am still going to miss you. So I will see you at the church tomorrow, 5:00 on the dot. And don't think about not showing." Theresa said with a smile.  
"Don't you worry about that. A pack of wild horses couldn't stop me from marrying you tomorrow. I love you Theresa."  
"I love you too Ethan. Now you need to get in there before all the guys think you ditched them or something. Just don't get too drunk, okay?"  
"Sweetheart, don't worry, everything is going to be perfect. I will see you tomorrow at the church." He said as he gave her a kiss. He got out of the car and walked up to Midnight Lounge. 'How did I get talked into this?' he thought as he opened the door.  
  
"Champaign all around." Sheridan said as she started handing out the flutes full of the golden liquid. Once everyone had a glass she held her glass up (Which had sparkling apple cider, though nobody noticed.), "To having a great time tonight and to celebrate a dream finally coming true. I wish you and Ethan and the joy in the world"  
"Here here" everyone cried.  
  
"Now guys, I can't get too drunk." Ethan said." I don't want my lady getting mad at me tomorrow and calling off the wedding. "  
"Ethan, there is no chance of that. My little sister would marry you no matter how hung over you were tomorrow, but I guess if you don't want to get drunk, then you don't get drunk." Luis said.  
"However, you can not talk us out of this." Chad said as five female exotic dancers came into the room and started dancing.  
"And which one of you is the man getting married tomorrow?" asked one of the dancers. She had long red hair and a hour glass figure.  
"This one here is the lucky man." Hank said not paying much attention as he was getting a drink.  
"Hank Bennett, is that you?" The red head asked.  
"Cassie Williams? Oh my god, how long has it been? When did you start dancing?" Hank asked her.  
"Hey this is a party, not a reunion. You guys can exchange numbers or something. We are here to celebrate!" Chad said, having already having a buzz.  
"Hey, why don't you come as my date to the wedding tomorrow? I can get you number and call you in the morning to find decide on a time to pick you up.  
"Okay, here is my number. Give me a call." Cassie said as she wrote her phone number on a napkin that had been lying on the table.  
  
"I am sure Ethan will love it." Theresa said as she looked at the gift Kay had given her. It was a deep burgundy corset with detachable garters and matching thong. There was also a pair of thigh highs in the box.  
"Well, you want to keep him interested don't you. I think that is the perfect way." Kay said winking at her soon to be sister - in - law.  
  
"Okay Ethan, gift time." Miguel said as she handed Ethan a box. "I have to admit dude, I have no clue what it is. Kay picked it out for me. Though she said that it matched what she got Theresa." Inside the box was a pair of deep burgundy boxer shorts.  
  
"Open mine next." Whitney said as she held out a gift bag to her best friend.  
"This is gorgeous too. And we are staying with the theme so far of Valentine's Day." Theresa said as she pulled out a babydoll nightie. It was white with red and pink hearts embroidered on the top. It also came with matching thongs. "At least I know I will have a healthy intimate life thanks to you guys." She said with a little giggle.  
  
"Mine next." Chad said handing his gift to Ethan. He had gotten him a pair of white silk with red hearts on them. "I have to admit man, these also match some Theresa is getting."  
  
"Mejia, I know I didn't get you anything as sexy as the girls, but this is for you." Pilar said as she handed her daughter a gift box. In it were two satin night gowns. There was a red one and a white one. Both were ankle length with a deep v neckline.  
"Oh Mamma they are perfect. They are elegant with a little sexiness to them. Thank you so much." She said as she hugged her mother.  
  
"I went with your mother's style Theresa. I hope you don't mind." Grace said as she handed her gift to the bride-to-be  
"Oh I love it! Thank you." Theresa said as she pulled out a red velvet nightgown. It had spaghetti straps and a high side slit.  
  
"Okay son, my turn. I wasn't really sure what to get you, so here." Sam said handing Ethan an envelope. Inside was a check for $500. "I know it isn't much."  
"No dad, it is great. Thank you." Ethan said as he hugged his father.  
  
"Now I have to admit that I went with the sexier ones." Jessica said. She had given a soft pink babydoll that had marabou trim and covering the chest, also including a matching thong.  
  
"Now it is my turn" Sheridan said with a smile as she handed Theresa a large gift bag.  
"This must weight like thirty pounds Sheridan."  
"I am just making sure you are set for married life." She said with a grin. In the bag was a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, a variety of massage oils, a satin blindfold, and $500 gift cards for Fredrick's and Victoria's Secrets. "Thought I would let you pick out what you want to wear and you would know what you needed." She said as her smile got bigger.  
  
As the night continues more lingerie was given and more drinking done. 


	14. The Wedding

"I can't believe that I am finally going to become Ethan's wife here in a coupe of hours. All of my dreams are coming true Whitney." Theresa said as she applied some mascara.  
"I am so happy for you Theresa. Though I think we might want to get moving on getting ready. The photographer will be here soon and you don't even have your dress on."  
"I know. I am almost ready to put my dress on. Just give me one more minute." She said as she finished applying her make-up.  
  
"Man Chad, it is finally happening. I am finally going to have a family with the woman I love. And nothing and nobody is going to stop that from happening." Ethan said with a smile as he straightened his tie and vest.  
"I know man. I am so happy for you guys." Chad said standing next to his best friend.  
  
"All ready." Theresa said standing in front of a full length mirror in her wedding gown and veil.  
"You look perfect Theresa." Sam said looking at his soon - to - be daughter - in - law.  
"Ah Theresa, there is someone here to see you." Whitney said as she poked her head in the door.  
"Who is it Whit?"  
"My beautiful Mejia." A male voice came from behind Whitney as Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald came into view.  
"PAPA!" Theresa exclaimed as she threw her arms around her father.  
"Martin?" Pilar said as she came into the room. "Oh thank you heavenly father. You are back and just in time for Theresa's wedding." She said as she hugged her husband.  
"This is such a great day. I am marrying the man of my dreams and Papa comes back."  
  
The wedding march starts and Theresa starts down the isle with Sam on her right side, Luis on her left side, and her father walking behind her.  
"We are gathered here today to unite Ethan Winthrop and Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away today?" Father Lonagon asked looking at the three men that had just walked Theresa down the isle.  
"We do." The three men said in unison.  
"Let us bow our heads in prayer."  
  
"Theresa today I could not wait to see you walk down that aisle toward me and for you to stand right here next to me. I have never longed that much to be near anyone and you have filled me with the greatest happiness possible. You have a way of making everything in life seem possible and you have caused me to open my eyes and see the beauty that surrounds me. I see that beauty every time I look into your eyes and I see the spark of life that you hold. Teresa, right now I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. The joy you have brought into my world has changed my soul for the better. From the first time I laid eyes on you, even though I would not admit it, I felt a deep connection between us. For the first time in my life I have truly found happiness and you are the piece that completes this happiness. I promise in front of all our family and friends to always love and protect you. We have been through so much together Teresa and I know that I never want to leave your side. I promise to cherish you and support you in all the times of our life, good or bad. I promise to be faithful to you and I promise to always try my hardest to make you happy. God has truly blessed my life with an angel and I love you Teresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, thank you for giving me your love."  
  
"Ethan, I never even in my wildest dreams imagined it was possible for me to feel the happiness I feel right now. You have given me so much, but no gift could ever match the beauty of the love which you have shared with me. My heart and soul beat for you Ethan, you are my life and my love and I promise never to let our love die. From the time I was a little girl I dreamed of marrying my Prince Charming but I never imagined it would be this amazing. Ethan, throughout our relationship you have showed me parts of myself that I never knew existed. You have shown me that anything is possible if you really want it. And today I realize that you were right. I longed for you to love me one day like I have always loved you, and hearing your words today I realize that my dream has finally come true. I promise to always love you and cherish our love. I promise to support you and be faithful to you for the rest of our lives. I promise to show you everyday how grateful I am for the love you have given me. I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise to always love you and cherish our love. I promise to support you and be faithful to you for the rest of our lives. I promise to love you always and forever as I do at this moment." She hesitated a second, then added, "Well, maybe more so in the future." She said with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe he is marrying that little Twit." Gwen said as she watched the ceremony.  
  
"I can't believe that she is marrying him." Fox said as he watched the wedding from his cell.  
  
"I have to stop this! I will not let this go any further." Rebecca exclaimed. "Ethan belongs to my Gwennie!"  
"Rebecca, I do not think so." Theresa said as she hit Rebecca as hard as she could. "You have done everything you could to keep me from the man that I love. You even went as low as to help Fox and your Gwennie take me from Ethan and my son. You are nothing but a vindictive piece of trash! Someone please take her to jail?" Theresa said as she turned back to Ethan and Father Lonagon. "Shall we continue?"  
  
"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You." Father Lonagon was cut off as Ivy ran her car into the church (yet again).  
"Ethan no! You can't marry that little tramp!" Ivy yelled as she got out of her car.  
Oh shut up Ivy. Theresa is my wife and the mother of my children." Ethan says as he puts his hand on his wife's abdomen.  
"You mean she is pregnant?" Ivy asked.  
"Yes I am." Theresa replied as she kissed her husband. 


	15. Epilouge

"She was standing over me, saying that Mr. Winthrop and Ms. Gwen Hotchkiss would be together." Theresa said.  
"Thank you. No more questions your Honor."  
  
"Ms. Hotchkiss, you and your daughter are despicable. I have never known of anyone being more vindictive. I sentence you to ten years in state prison and to keep a distance of at least 100 yards from Mrs. Winthrop. And I suggest that you and the others involved get some counseling or something." The judge said as he sounded his gavel.  
"No, I can't go to prison. It is so gross and full of degusting little things." Rebecca cried as she was taken away in handcuffs.  
  
"It is finally over. Now we can concentrate on our family." 


	16. Author's Note

I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive feedback. And if you liked this fan fic then stay tuned for the sequel t be written by myself and Sweet Angels.  
  
Thanks Sweet for all of the help.  
  
Passionate_Sweetharte 


End file.
